


Unexpected

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bondage, F/M, Hair-pulling, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hi! Firstly I just wanted to say that your blog is AMAZING!!!! I love reading all your fics, soooooo this friday I am getting spinal fusion surgery (not a big deal don’t worry) and I was wondering if you could write a rough bondage smut with female!reader x Sam/Balthazar/Henry/cas. These are my favorite of yours to read so whoever you decide to write I’ll be happy with. Whether I get to read it before or after my surgery I don’t care, or not at all. Just as long as you know I love your work. :)





	Unexpected

Warnings: Language, smut, bondage, biting, hair pulling

Fic:

Henry had never been anything less than a perfect gentleman, so when he showed up at your bedroom door begging for your help, you couldn’t quite believe what you were hearing. He’d never been so forward. His request was shocking enough in and of itself, but his obvious arousal only made it more so. You can feel your stomach twisting, your hand tightening around the handle of the door. Pressing your thighs together, you try to alleviate the pressure that’s already building in your core. “Please,” Henry whispers, “I need your help.” His cheeks are flushed and you can tell that he’s embarrassed by the situation.

“Come in,” you answer as you usher him inside your room and quickly shut the door. You didn’t want the boys catching their grandfather outside your door late at night, especially in this state.

“Thank you,” Henry says sheepishly, running his hand through his dark hair.

“Henry, what happened?” you ask. You’d always been attracted to the man, but having him show up at your bedroom door like this was something you’d never expected. It wasn’t that you were complaining, you were happy to help him in any way you could, more than happy if you were being honest. Ever since you’d met the time traveler, you’d had thoughts about him that weren’t at all pure. Even so, you weren’t entirely sure why he’d come to you instead of trying to alleviate his arousal on his own.

“I was trying to look something up on the laptop that Dean loaned me,” Henry explains, “But it wasn’t showing me what I wanted.” You press your back against the door as Henry sinks down onto your bed. He hides his face in his hands.

“What did it show you?” you ask him. Given Dean’s extensive library of porn, there was no telling what sorts of things Henry might have seen by accident.

“It wasn’t what I saw necessarily,” Henry admits, “It has more to do with what I imagined.”

“Ok,” you begin cautiously, “And what, exactly, did you imagine?”

“Me, doing the same things the people on the screen were doing,” Henry admits. He pauses and his cheeks turn an even brighter shade of red before he finishes his admission, “Only I was doing them to you.” Your eyes go wide as you realize that you were part of the cause for Henry’s arousal. The thought only turns you on.

“Henry -” you begin, only to be interrupted.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” Henry says hurriedly, looking up at you with embarrassment written all over his face, “I know it was wrong. I should have shut the laptop as soon as those images came on the screen. It was wrong of me to think of you in that way and I’m sorry. Please, just forget this ever happened.” As he speaks, he walks toward you and reaches past you for the doorknob. He was trying to escape, but you wanted him to know that he had nothing to apologize for.

“Wait,” you stop him, placing your hand over his, “It’s ok.”

“It is?” he questions. His eyes move up from where your hand rests on his to meet your gaze. He’s searching for any hint that you might be messing with him, but he can’t find one.

“It is,” you answer as you gently move his hand from the doorknob, “I’m not upset and you have no reason to apologize. Now, tell me what you imagined.” Henry swallows hard as you place your hands against his chest. Pressing your hands against him, you guide him back to your bed and encourage him to sit down when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. His eyes widen as you move to straddle his lap. “It’s ok, Henry,” you encourage, “Tell me what did this to you.”

“It -” Henry begins, pausing as if he’s not sure how to explain it, “It was rough and it wasn’t like anything I’m used to. She was kneeling on the bed, begging for him. I’ve never heard a woman say those sorts of things. The man … he bound the woman’s wrists behind her back and wrapped the rope around her body. He kneeled on the bed behind her and pushed her forward, holding her up by the rope around her wrists. That’s when he … well …” Henry’s cheeks are bright red again and he’s too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

“And you wanna do that to me?” you ask him. Henry swallows thickly and nods. He knew exactly what he wanted and yet he was so nervous to ask you for it.

You cup his cheek and lean in to press your lips to his. He responds instantly. Henry finally lets himself touch you, his hands finding their way to the small of your back and into your hair. Letting your hand slide down, you find Henry’s tie and loosen it before pulling it from his neck.

Breaking the kiss, you pull back and let the tie dangle from your finger. “I don’t have any rope in here, but we could use this,” you suggest. Henry wets his lips and nods eagerly in agreement. You laugh as Henry takes hold of your hips and flips you onto your back, the bed bouncing with the force of it. He hovers over you and his embarrassment is replaced with lust.

“You’re sure this is alright?” Henry asks before going any further, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes, it’s alright,” you answer without hesitation, “And you won’t hurt me, I’m not that fragile.” Henry smiles and leans down, kissing you roughly. His hands reach down for the hem of your shirt, slipping beneath the material and pushing it higher. Goosebumps rise on your skin as his hands caress you. Henry breaks the kiss just long enough to help you sit up and pull the shirt over your head. He balls up the material and tosses it to the floor before unhooking your bra. When the material is gone, Henry presses his hand against your chest and pushes you back down against the bed, hard.

“Tell me what you need me to do,” you tell him as he places rough kisses along your clavicle. Henry pulls away and stands at the edge of the bed and begins unbuttoning his shirt. You press your thighs together, trying to alleviate the aching in your core. He shrugs his shirt from his shoulders and you let your eyes rake over him, watching as he unbuckles his belt and pulls it through its loops.

“I want you to beg,” Henry answers. With a smirk, you lift your hips and push down your sweatpants and panties, letting them fall to the floor. Henry watches as you move onto the bed, kneeling as he had described from the video.

“Please, Henry,” you begin as you play with his tie, “I need you. I want you to take me.” Moving closer, you place the tie in his hand and run your hands down his abdomen. You let your fingers find the button of his pants, popping it open and pulling down the zipper. A loud groan rumbles in his chest as you slip your hand into his boxers and take hold of his hard cock. You stroke him slowly as you lean in and press kisses down his neck and across his chest. “I need to feel you inside me,” you continue between kisses, “Please, Henry, I need you to fuck me.” Your words seem to set Henry off.

Grabbing your wrist, Henry pulls your hand from his pants before pushing his pants and boxers down around his ankles. You wet your lips, pressing your thighs together as his cock springs free. He steps out of the clothing as he grabs your hips and pushes you back, guiding you to where he wants you on the bed. Once he has you where he wants you, he moves onto the bed and kneels behind you, just as he had described.

“Fuck, Henry, please,” you moan, his erection pressed against your ass. His hands explore your body as he presses kisses to your shoulder. Your back arches as he cups your breasts and squeezes, his thumbs running over your nipples. Reaching behind you, you thread your fingers into his hair. “I need to feel you,” you continue to beg as Henry grinds himself against you, “I need you to make me cum.” Henry growls, the sound vibrating along your skin.

Henry pulls back and takes hold of your wrists, holding them behind your back with one hand. With his other hand, he reaches for his tie. You wait impatiently as Henry wraps the material around your wrists. The wait was killing you. You wanted him long before now, needed him the second he showed up at your bedroom door; now you were desperate for him. When he’s secured the bonds, he splays his hand between your shoulders and pushes you forward. His other hand holds the material of the tie between your wrists, keeping your shoulders from hitting the bed. Your hair falls over your shoulders, and with your hands tied behind your back, you can’t brush it out of the way.

Using his knee, he encourages you to part your legs. You follow his silent instruction and allow him to settle between your legs. Henry takes his cock in his free hand and teases his tip through your dripping folds. “Are you still sure you want this?” Henry asks, a gentleman no matter the situation.

“Henry, I’m sure,” you answer, pushing your hips back against him. Henry groans and lines himself up with your entrance. You moan his name as he pushes into you, your walls stretching to accommodate his size. He fills you to the hilt, the feeling causing pleasure to course through every inch of your body. Pausing, Henry gives you a moment to adjust before pulling back and thrusting into you again.

“Y/N, fuck,” Henry grunts as he delivers a few more rough thrusts, trying to figure out just how rough he can be. He pulls back on the bonds around your wrists, pulling your body back toward him as he thrusts into you, pushing him deep inside you.

“Harder, Henry,” you moan, loving this rough side you never expected Henry to have. Henry gives you exactly what you want, pounding into you faster and harder. He picks up a rough and demanding pace that has you moaning and crying out with each thrust. You can feel him throbbing against your walls, twitching hard as he comes closer and closer to his high. The feeling makes your stomach twist and knot. You fist your hands, wishing you could cling to something, anything, as Henry works you toward orgasm.

The slap of skin on skin fills the room along with the sound of moans and grunts. It only seems to egg Henry on. His free hand slides up your back before twisting into your hair and tugging. You moan at the pleasurable pain, your head tipping back as he pulls harder. “So good,” Henry grunts, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Suddenly, Henry takes hold of your shoulder and pulls you up to your knees. He pulls you back against his chest, the new angle making you cry out in pleasure. “Henry,” you moan, your walls tightening around him. His hands map out your body, surely littering your skin with bruises. Brushing your hair back over your shoulder, he buries his face into the crook of your neck, sucking and nipping at your skin, marking you. “Fuck, Henry!” you cry out as one of his hands reaches down, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing harsh circles against it in time with his thrusts.

Your body shudders from the pleasure, your orgasm threatening to wash over you. Henry’s thrusts become erratic, his cock throbbing hard. He grunts and groans, the sounds muffled by your skin. You shout as he bites down on your shoulder, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. The feeling of his body shuddering against you, of him filling you with his warm cum is enough to send you spiraling over the edge.

“Henry,” you moan, “Fuck, Henry!” You cry out as your orgasm hits you. Your body quakes in his arms as your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock. Pleasure courses through you and you tug at your bonds, wishing you could feel more than just his abdomen against your hands. Henry laves his tongue over the bite mark he’d left, soothing the skin.

Henry whispers your name as he leaves gentle kisses across your shoulders. You both pant as you try to recover from your highs. His gentle thrusts only prolonging both your orgasms, your body shuddering from the aftershocks of your orgasm. His hands continue to explore your body, more gently than before and you don’t miss the way he snuggles up to you, holding you close.

“Thank you, Y/N,” Henry whispers between kisses, “I’m sorry I put you in this position.”

“I’m not,” you tell him with a laugh, letting your head fall back against his shoulder, “That was amazing. Was it what you pictured?” Henry smiles against your skin.

“Better,” he answers. You stay like this for a long moment, but you begin to get antsy. The bonds around your wrists are keeping you from touching Henry the way you want to and he can tell it’s frustrating you.

Henry pulls himself from you, leaving you agonizingly empty, and unties your bonds. Turning, you finally get to run your hands along his body and map him out the same way he’d done to you. Henry’s expression only turns to one of horror as his eyes travel down your body. “What’s wrong?” you question. You were afraid he’d realized he’d made a mistake.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he answers. Reaching out, he brushes your skin lightly, his fingertips just ghosting over the bruises he’d left on you. “I’ve never lost control like that before,” Henry continues, “And I’ve never treated a woman like this. I’m so sorry.”

“Henry, stop,” you say gently, catching his wrists. He looks at you with concern written all over his features. “I’m fine,” you try to calm him, “I told you I wasn’t fragile. Besides, I liked it.” Henry’s brows knit as you press yourself up against him, your arms draped over his shoulders.

“You did?” he questions, slowly wrapping you up in his arms.

“Very, very much,” you answer with a mischievous smile, “Is there anything else you imagined doing to me?” Henry smiles shyly in return before pressing his lips to yours in a consuming kiss.


End file.
